Up Top
by secondhandsaint
Summary: Jean runs into Edward during his cigarette break.


**Up Top**

**secondhandsaint**

Jean shuffled his way up top to the roof, tapping his carton of smokes against his hand and whistling a random tune. So far had been a passible day. The Colonel hadn't shirked too much of his work off during the week, so the office wasn't hastily playing catch-up, and the promise of a cold beer and a basketball game tonight meant some relaxation. He thought about the redhead he'd met a few nights ago, and while she hadn't returned his call, he hoped that possibly tonight he'd get home to find a message on his machine. All in all, it was enough to keep the lieutenant in decent spirits.

Reaching his destination, Jean pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool air, careful to replace the old cinderblock that kept the door from closing and sealing itself both from the inside and out, effectively trapping him outside. Walking around to the shed where the maintenance crew kept some of their tools, Jean pulled out a cigarette and lit up, leaning back against the concrete wall and enjoying the sunlight. After almost a week's worth of settling for a quick puff out the window due to downpours, the lieutenant was more than happy to be able to fully enjoy his cigarette.

Jean was just finishing his last drag, wondering about the possibility of convincing Fuery into placing a wager on tonight's game, when he heard the distinct creak and slam of the door. Eyes wide, Jean quickly dropped his smoke, barely crushing it under his heel and running around the shed to find the door closed and locked, the cinderblock pushed to the side. Cursing, Jean slammed on the door with his fist, hoping that someone was still in the stairwell, possibly annoyed with draft of the open door without realizing someone was up top.

"Hey! Come on, grab the key and let me in!"

Jean really should have remembered to borrow the key from the Colonel before venturing up, but he honestly couldn't be bothered anymore with the amount of times he smoked. Now he regret it as he stood, fist still braced against the door, head hung and the thought being able to settle in with that beer and a game dashed, for surely Hawkeye would have him stay behind.

"Oh, hey Havoc!"

Crying out and grabbing his chest as he whirled around, wide eyes falling on a blond in a red coat. Catching his breath, he watched as Edward grinned at him, golden eyes squinted against the sun and hair flickering in the slight breeze. Shaking his head, Jean gulped for air before pushing off the door.

"Jeez, Boss! Make a noise or something next time! I think you just shaved three years off my life!"

Edward gave a snicker, staring at the taller blond as he leaned back against the wall before turning and thrusting his hands in his pockets. A silence hung between them for a moment before Jean tilted his head to the side watching the boy, a question forming as he reached back into his pocket for his carton.

"Hey Boss, whatch'ya doing up top? And where's Al?"

Edward hummed, looking up at him. It was rare that the boy went anywhere without that hulking, seven-foot tall suit of armor. In fact, the last time Jean thought he saw Edward alone was at the library, nearly a month ago. When the younger Elric was present, it was as though the library had never happened, Edward joking and Jean matching his actions. But now they were alone again and Jean suddenly felt awkward at the thought, watching as Edward pulled some strands of hair from his face.

"Oh, I had been studying. Thought it would be good to stretch my legs. Al's still in the dorms."

Jean nodded, watching him a moment longer before lighting up again. He could feel Edward's eyes on him as he did so and looked up when he stepped closer, holding out his hand.

"Can I bum one?"

Jean nearly choked at the suggestion and shook his head. It's bad enough he'd kissed the boy, he sure as hell wasn't going to supply him with tobacco.

"I don't think so, Boss."

Edward knit his brow, letting his hand drop some and stepped closer. Determination lit up in his eyes and Jean instantly regret letting his moral compass shoves him so hard into a corner. Shifting from foot to foot, Jean squared his shoulders as Edward drew in a deep breath through his nose.

"You've let me before."

Ah, so the boy hadn't completely forgotten about the library. Then again, Jean didn't exactly have the brain power at the time to lecture the boy about the dangers of smoking when Edward pressed the offending cigarette to his kiss-swollen lips. Giving a slight chuckle, Jean nodded as he spoke.

"Yep, I'm just a bad influence all over."

Edward smirked at this and Jean felt that regret again. Stepping forward, the blond stopped about a foot before the lieutenant, matching gold with steel grey. Feeling a fight coming on, Jean decided to half-butt his smoke, popping the rest in his pocket and pulling out a mint. Edward crossed his arms and looked Jean over.

"I kissed you, remember?"

Frowning, Jean dropped his voice, leaning a little closer so that on the off chance anyone happened to be in the stairwell, he wouldn't be hauled off to a court-martial.

"I could end up in jail, remember?"

Popping the mint in his mouth, Jean turned back to the door, reaching above the frame to see if anyone had left a spare. He heard footsteps behind him and ignored the fact that Edward was practically pressed against him. Dammit, he had to get out of this situation quick!

"The only one who'd be court-martialed is me."

Blinking at this, Jean turned to find Edward staring up at him with a mix of pleading and desire in his eyes. It was the second one that made Jean gulp as he listened to the boy.

"You should do your research, Havoc. As a state alchemist, I was legal at fifteen, not eighteen. That's two years since bidding started!"

Havoc really wished the boy wouldn't phrase it like that, mouth dry as Edward continued.

"I'll be the one to take the blame. Disciplinary action for 'relations with a subordinate.' Whatever, I know you want to anyways!"

Jean quirked an eyebrow at this. Yeah, he wanted to. Guilty as his thoughts may be, maybe not legally anymore, he still wanted to have fun with the boy. Just look at him, who didn't? Jean barely had time to think as Edward closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against his. Mind quickly catching up, he caught the blond above the elbows, pushing him back and frowning still.

"Boss, stop! You just said yourself that you'd be in trouble!"

Edward looked up at him with confusion in his eyes again before nodding his head and muttering.

"Suspension, maybe a budget cut."

Immediately Edward tried to lean in again and growled lowly when Jean pushed him away, eyes closed briefly before opening at Jean's words.

"Wait, why are you doing this! Why me!"

Jean watched as Edward stared up at him, scanning the gold eyes for any sort of sign the boy might be in trouble. Sure, he saw some lust, and a little bit of fear, but mostly he saw loneliness. Jean briefly wondered if it had been there in the library and he suddenly feels like shit for not looking. Edward swallows hard and looks down, staring at the rank on Jean's shoulder.

"You're the only one around here who doesn't treat me like a foot-hole or a meal-ticket."

If there was any line that could have made Jean's hard-hearted attempt to push the boy away crumble, it was that. How could he really turn Edward away knowing what he was just told? And he did know, simply by watching the others move about the boy. Hakuro liked Edward because his research brought in good money, the Fuhrer himself even gave him pardon on several occasions because he could usually find something beneficial on his missions. Hell, even Mustang looked at him as though he were a child with a really good bonus attached. It practically made Jean sick.

Jean realized he was gripping a little too hard when he felt Edward try to pull away and slackened his grip. Bloody hell, he didn't want to get Edward into trouble, what with the way the blond trusted him, but he just couldn't resist taking what was offering itself up to him on a silver platter.

Pulling the boy roughly forward, Jean pressed his lips to Edward's, wrapping his arms around his waist. Edward didn't return the kiss for a few moments and Jean thought possibly that he'd reconsidered when he felt hands grip at the shoulders of his jacket.

It didn't take long for the kiss to go from closed mouthed and chaste to wet, tongues sliding past each other and teeth snagging lips. It was just like in the library, only now Jean remained in control, Edward handing it over. Jean didn't know whether it was out of submission or because the boy was afraid the lieutenant would back out if Edward dominated, but Jean didn't waste time on it. Growling deeply, the older man pushed Edward's tongue back and delves into his mouth. The blond apparently always tasted of coffee, spice and his own taste, though there was something sweet mixing in as well. Turning so that Edward was pressed up against the wall, Jean broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Edward's and catching his breath, eyes closed.

"Is this okay?"

Glancing up at Edward's question, he blinked before pressing another hard kiss to the blond. Edward responded just as enthusiastically and before Jean knew it, their breathing was loud and they pressed up against each other, nipping, sucking and tasting each other's mouths. Jean buried his fingers in Edward's braid and Edward responded by sliding his hands under Jean's jacket, kneading his back through his shirt.

Grinning, Jean moved his attentions to Edward's throat, kissing along his pulse and sucking hard where the collar of his black overtop would hide the mark. Giving a deep moan, Edward tilted his head back, ignoring the scrape of concrete against his scalp through his hair. His throat arched prettily and his hands slid up Jean's front. The sight only urged Jean on and he pressed the blond further into the wall, dazed as the heat at Edward's groin caused tingling in his own and he let his free hand drop to the boy's leather clad ass. Satisfied at the yelp Edward let out at his squeezing, Jean whispered huskily into his ear.

"Gods, how I've wanted to do that!"

Edward's eyes shot open, dark and churning with lust, and he pulled Jean in for another kiss. Sliding away from the wall, Edward led him away from the door and around the wall without breaking contact, stopping outside the shed where it was out of view. Grinning at the boy's aggression, Jean leaned into the gesture when Edward began pulling at the buttons of his jacket, shrugging it off when the material finally slackened. Making quick work of Edward's coat and black overtop, Jean returned one hand to the blond's ass, the other running along the exposed skin where his muscle top had rode up. Dizzy from desire and the lack of oxygen, Jean broke away.

"Are we going too fast?"

Jean could have sworn he saw amusement in Edward's eyes as the boy stared at him, shaking his head quickly.

"No!"

With that, Jean felt himself be dragged to the ground, head reeling at his good fortune and the site of the blond under him. Spreading the red coat underneath Edward between kisses, Jean slipped his fingers under the muscle top, sliding his fingertips along the tanned skin. Edward arched and Jean felt him briefly cease sucking on his earlobe, gasping at the feeling. Pulling the offending cloth off, Jean tossed the shirt to the side, latching his mouth to the first bit of exposed skin.

Noticing that Edward would shrug and wiggle away every time that Jean got close to his automail, he sighed and held the blond down, licking a long trail up the scar extending to his collarbone. Edward all but melted in his hands and the lieutenant lingered there for a moment, hands finding other scars and circling them. Pleased at Edward's huffing breath, he switched to another scar, licking and sucking up the boy's chest. The noises he was making, the way he arched and keened, scrambling to pull Jean's shirt off, it all made Jean all the more turned on and he felt his hardness throb where it was trapped against his leg. Damn military issue pants! But he couldn't complain too much as he noticed the bulge in the front of Edward's pants and sympathized for the boy.

Licking down to a dusty pink nipple, he closed his mouth around it, running his hand down to play along the slight wisps of hair above the waist of Edward's pants. Edward moaned and pressed into his hand, his own tugging at Jean's. That was all the go-ahead Jean needed as he flicked open the belt, popped the button and slid down the zipper.

Now, Jean had only done this with one other guy before, and the fact that he was about to start jerking off his seventeen year-old superior officer really should have been enough to make him pause. But when his hand slid against Edward's arousal, peaking through the slit in his boxers and making his golden eyes roll back, Jean really couldn't have given a fuck. Pulling the hard flesh out, Jean began to stroke, enjoying way moans poured from his lips and his hips rocked. Oh yes, Jean really could get used to this!

When Edward's mind finally caught up with his body, he began tugging at Jean's pants. Chuckling lowly, Jean helped him with the button, watching Edward's determination to make contact. It was Jean's turn to moan when Edward's hand wrapped around him, stroking and pulling his hips down against his. Leaning his forehead on the blond's shoulder, Jean pulled Edward's pants and boxers down, relieved when Edward followed suit. Sliding his thumb along the slit, collecting the slickness there, Jean let go and aligned his hips with Edward's.

The first few thrusts barely connect, but Jean shifts and soon the feeling of their arousals rubbing has them gasping for breath. Jean's dog tags drag along Edward's chest and occasionally clink against his automail. Edward's hands find his back and Jean winces at the automail dragging along his skin, but it adds to the hot sensation pooling in his groin. He is licking that trail up Edward's chest and neck again when he notices that the boy is reaching into his coat for something. A particularly delicious thrust makes Edward fumble as he reaches into his wallet, dropping two small foil packets. When Jean recognizes them as a condom and lube he pauses, staring down at Edward's flushed face.

"Are you always so prepared?"

He winces as he realizes how rude that must have sounded, but Edward shakes his head, tearing the corner of the lube pack with his teeth before holding it out to Jean.

"At least the yearly physicals are good for something."

Jean grins, remembering being given the packets himself, before lubing up three fingers. He kicks off his combats and pulls off Edward's before they help each other out of their pants. Kissing Edward deeply, he guides the blond onto his back, sucking and biting his way down the toned stomach. The muscles on the boy make Jean feel a slight pang of jealousy before he brushes it off, taking Edward into his mouth. Eyes widening in surprise, he pushes Edward's hips down to keep from choking as the boy bucks, grinning at the near shout of shock. Sucking and moving lower, Jean notes the sweet, metallic taste of him before he slips a finger inside.

Glancing up with a suck, Jean sees that Edward is biting his flesh knuckles to keep from calling out. Moving the digits deeper inside, he thrusts them gently in and out, surprised again when Edward starts bucking in insistence. Chuckling around the length in his mouth, Jean slips in a second finger, scissoring them and spreading as he thrusts again. By now Edward is practically shaking and Jean is left to wonder at the boy's previous experience in this. It is a few more moments before he chances adding a third finger. This time he sees Edward wince and he licks along the bottom of his length in apology. Curling his fingers, he searches, grinning when Edward bucks off the ground and memorizing that spot.

Pulling his fingers away, Jean kneels between Edward's thighs, looking down at the flushed and panting blond below him. While it was true that his throat was dry, his arousal ached with need and his pulse was racing, it made Jean smirk to know that the tables had been turned since the library. Still, he needed to be sure.

"Are you positive you want to do this?"

Jean's answer was Edward raising the second packet to his mouth. Pulling the condom out, Edward put it on for his new partner and Jean shuddered at the feeling of Edward's hands on him again. Nodding, Jean took the last of the lube and slicked himself before hooking his arms under Edward's knees and lining himself up. He pushed the tip in slowly, watching Edward's expression for any sign of pain when he feels hands grab his hips and he is pulled in roughly up to the hilt.

"God damn, Boss!"

Grinning at Edward's moan, Jean takes a moment to adjust to the feeling of the body surrounding him, panting into Edward's neck. Before long Edward is bucking against him and he leans on his forearms, slowly pulling out before sinking back in. Jean blinks at the slightly hitch in Edward's breathing and he pulls out shifting before thrusting back in. Jean knows he has hit Edward's sweet spot by the way Edward clings to him, knees drawn tight around Jean's waist and pressing back against him. Chuckling, Jean sets an easy pace, enjoying the reactions he's getting from the blond. Sweat beading his brow, hair sticking to his flushed face, pink flesh standing proud and weeping between his legs. Jean sighs and begins to move faster.

The effect is like a tidal wave and Jean can't help but groan at the sensations as Edward tightens around him, voice pitching and hands clawing at Jean's arms. Closing his eyes the lieutenant buries his face in Edward's neck, biting where it connects to his shoulders and this causes the boy to cry out.

The sound is so fitting, and the look of Edward is so delicious, but Jean has been pent up over him for far too long. The tingling and heat in Jean's stomach is starting to become overwhelming and he straightens, hooking his arms back under Edward's legs and pushing them up against his chest. Edward's protests turn to a screech as Jean's sweat slicked hand wraps around his length and begins to stroke. The pace matches their thumping heartbeats and Jean swears he can feel Edward's nails break his skin.

"H-Havoc, I'm c-close!"

Jean knows by the ways his face is scrunched up in agony, the boy's body strung tight like a bow. When it snaps it is gorgeous, back arching and Jean barely has the sense to kiss him, muffling his screams to keep passers below from wondering. The slick feel of Edward's release pulsing onto his chest brings Jean that much closer and he pounds into Edward still, slamming his sweet spot with more fervor and it pulls Edward into a second bliss. Shaking and whimpering Jean's name, he held on as he dripped from his length. Jean can feel him tightening around him and before he knew it…

That, was that.

Slamming deep into Edward, Jean growled as he released, pulling the boy tight against him. Edward's hands in his hair keep his mouth flush against his and they kiss deeply through moans and sighs. Their breath is coming in loud gasps and their hips twitch towards each other's. It takes a few minutes for Jean to catch up to reality and Edward, and he unwraps his arms from under the blond's legs. Now lying flat on top of him, Jean pulls away to look at his face and grins at what he sees there.

A blush spreads across his nose and cheeks, lips kiss-swollen and his eyes are glazed as they gaze back at him. His braid is messed and he has hickeys on his neck and shoulder where Jean had been biting him. Most important, Jean noticed, was the dopey smile the boy was wearing. Chuckling, Jean brushed Edward's sweaty bangs back before leaning to kiss his forehead.

"You should come up top more often."

* * *

><p>This was sort of a continuation to "Oral Fixation," but it could stand alone. I'm going to go do my homework now.<p>

SS.


End file.
